


Princess Horde

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: What will squad commander Glimmer do on her day off





	Princess Horde

It was yet another day in the Princess Horde with their great leader Angella had decided to give her squad commanders a day off. The greatest squad commander of them all Glimmer knew exactly what she was going to do today, and marched over to the room that contained their newest commander. Knocking on the door she said, "Commander Adora come out please!" While waiting for a response she heard a sudden crash in the room so she teleported in their as fast as she could.

On the Floor lies Adora who is out of her Princess Horde outfit and is instead in a bright red dress with sandals. In Adoras hands is where her uniform is clearly she had been trying to switch back into it. "Adora you thought just cause the day was free you could switch back into that unnecessary clothing didn't you?" asked a Glimmer who already knew the answer.

Adora laughed nervously, "Yeah you caught me, please don't report me to your mother i'm so new here i don't want to get in trouble." Adora gets to her feet and gives Glimmer the salute her rank deserves. Though she isn't very afraid as this was more of a formality then anything.

Glimmer just laughed, "Don't worry girlfriend your secret is safe with me, after all i still love you for who you are dispite my mothers disapproval" Smiling mischievously Glimmer walks up to her and pushes her back against the wall. While Glimmer is naturally short and stocky she is far better trained for combat then this pampered hostage who they had recently rescued from the Technological Alliance. Her muscles especially in her lower body giving her the strength to hold Adora there.

Adora smiled enjoying being pushed back by the amazing squad commander GLimmmer, 'Man i'm jealous of how well worked out she is. The Alliance always kept me well occupied with things to enjoy so i ended up being a bit chubby. I cant wait till she helps me work it off so i can be much more slender.' While Adora was not big, she was chubby enough that she was clearly flabby and this was to be worked on soon. "Can you show me again how this goes Glimmer?" Asked an Adora who was clearly playing along with a little routine the two had developed.

"Of course Adora, we cant have our newest Princess not knowing how to work with her superior!" Glimmer used the practiced response as she pulled Adora down for a kiss. These two as always enjoying these little moments they spent together. Although no one would ever approve of this relationship they had sworn to make it work, and moments like this where perfect for that.

Adora asked, "In order for us to be together you have to take over the Princess horde is that right?" Wanting to make sure she didn't screw up the plan she often had Glimmer reiterate it. Glimmer didn't mind though as impressing Adora was always a fun thing to do.

"That's right, all the gains i've made in the war to conquer this world have impressed my mother so i am of course the front runner to take the throne next, and with the help of you and your She-Ra we will be able to conquer things even faster!" Explained an excited Glimmer. Knowing that she had to compete against others like Mermista, Entrapta, and Plumira having someone like Adora on here side unequivocally was so important. Plus Adora being such a great women to love added personal pleasure on top of the knowledge of how much she was doing for the cause.

"I dont think i can thank you enough for saving me at the battle of Thaymor Glimmer, you really opened my eyes when you brought me here away from the ones manipulating me." Adora said as she thought about those she had left behind. She would never forgive shadow weaver, but she also had a goal to rescue Catra and bring her into the horde, she couldn't let her best friend be manipulated like she was.

Glimmer smiled a warm loving expression, "Of course i couldn't leave such a beautiful and amazing women like you behind what sort of commander would i be then?" Giving Adora a deep hug to make sure she knows shes in a safe place. A blush coming to her face as Adora returns the hug.

Glimmer offers, "How about i get you out of those clothes and into proper Princess Horde wear?" Already starting to help Adora get her dress off sense she knows this princess will agree. Adora of course nods a few seconds later and helps her by moving into position to get the dress off easier.

Once Glimmer has Adora into the proper attire that covered most of her bodies with boots for the feet she asks, "How about we go back to my room for some private training, i have a whole gym in my room sense i'm the Squad Commander." This got Adora excitedly nodding as Glimmer took her hand, "All right im gonna teleport us right there, be ready" Both them standing as still as possible Glimmer teleports them right to the gym in her room near her simple bed and locker she gets all to herself.

Adora quickly runs over and picks up a sword as Glimmer picks up a staff. The rules they had made for themselves said no magic so they would adhere to that. Both got into their ready positions though there was a obvious difference between the twos experiance with Adoras stance being all wobbly while Glimmers is perfect.

The fight starts with Adora aggressively going on the offense trying to take down Glimmer fast as she knew the difference in endurance meant there was no chance to outlast this well trained commander in a long term fight. As for Glimmer she played along blocking and dodging properly but always holding a little something back to conserve energy. The fight continued to progress like this with Adora getting tired out and sweating profusely while Glimmer was barely breathing harder then normal. The moment then came when Adora overextended so Glimmer pounced on the chance and hit the inexperienced fighter with a staff across the back of the head then pointing it down at the defeated princess to show the victory of the commander.

Adora just laughed, "Man Glimmer i don't know how you do it!" Grabbing the hand Glimmer had offered and standing up Adora then stated, "lets get some water!" The two walking over to Glimmers locker and getting out her specially magically charged water.

While sharing in the water Glimmer told Adora, "Your really improving, despite your body not keeping up with your mind your form is impeccable. No wonder you can turn into that 8 foot tall warrior lady!" Seeing Adoras blush she quickly kisses her on the cheek, "In no time at all you'll be able to keep up with any normal horde solider!" Glimmers voice filled with pride for the princess she had picked up.

Adora swelled with pride as well knowing that she was making her love proud, "I love you so much Glimmer!" Adora then kissed Glimmer which was quickly returned to the sweaty princess as they sat on the bench. Her exhaustion washed away in the joy of the moment.

Glimmer smiled, "I love you too Adora, someday we will rule this world together!" The two once again embraced as they imagined themselves having dominated the world on their own. This imagine continuing to drive them forward into the future.


End file.
